Teraz i wtedy
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Harry rozmawia z Syriuszem przy kominku, jednak gdy temat schodzi na jego dawne związki dowiaduje się więcej niżby chciał.


Autor: Paimpont

Tytuł oryginału: Now and Then

Link do oryginału: s/6008513/1/Now_and_Then

* * *

Nadal padało. Krople deszczu nieprzerwanie stukały w szybę, tak jak robiły to przez cały dzień.

Harry i Syriusz siedzieli przy ogniu, rozmawiając cicho, czując się komfortowo wśród szumu deszczu i w swoim towarzystwie. Harry odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i zatracił w historiach Syriusza. Słuchał jego łagodnego głosu malującego obrazy przeszłości i tkającego gobeliny wspomnień. Widział Jamesa, zaczerwienionego i roześmianego, z trzepoczącym zniczem w rękach; poważną, ognistowłosą Lily przemawiającą łagodnie do stęsknionych za domem pierwszaków; swojego nieznanego dziadka (w wyobraźni Harry'ego był osobliwie podobny do Dumbledore'a) przerzucającego się żartami z Jamesem i Syriuszem przy krojeniu niedzielnej pieczeni.

- Co było z... no wiesz, dziewczynami? – Zapytał Harry leniwie, wpatrując się w żar ognia. – Opowiedziałeś mi wszystko o tym, jak mój ojciec zakochał się w mojej matce, ale co z tobą? Miałeś mnóstwo dziewczyn?

- Nie.

Harry odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Syriusza, twarzą na wpół ukrytego w cieniu.

- Więc tylko jedną?

- Nie. Ani jednej – odpowiedział Syriusz lekceważąco, ze śmiechem w głosie. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, a płomienie rzuciły ciepły blask na jego wymizerowaną, ale nadal piękną twarz. Nawet przy wypisanych na niej latach cierpienia, Syriusz był wciąż jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn jakich Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Jak to możliwe, że nie miał dziewczyny?

- Naprawdę? – Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia w swoim głosie. – Jak to możliwe?

Syriusz milczał przez moment, wreszcie mówiąc cicho:

- Nigdy nie interesowałem się kobietami, Harry. Nie w tej kwestii.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zrozumienie tego.

- W takim razie mężczyźni?

Syriusz kiwnął głową.

- Szokuje cię to, Harry?

- Nie... - Harry nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, mgliście, Jamesa i Lily idących pod rękę przez błonia Hogwartu o zmierzchu, zatraconych w ich czystej i idealnej miłości, podczas gdy ognisty, nastoletni Syriusz odjeżdżał na swoim motocyklu w stronę zachodzącego słońca z jakąś nieznaną, złotowłosą dziewczyną.

Przełknął.

- Czy ty... lubiłeś kogoś? Mam na myśli, chłopaka...?

- Hmmm. – Syriusz opadł na podłogę naprzeciw ognia i na chwilę zapatrzył się w płomiennie. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to wiedzieć, Harry?

- Tak. – Harry nie był pewien czemu, ale całym sercem czuł, że musi się tego dowiedzieć.

- Cóż – powiedział cicho Syriusz, nie patrząc na Harry'ego. – Remus i ja mieliśmy... coś między nami było przez chwilę...

Remus! Harry zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza. Niespodziewanie obraz Syriusza w gwałtownym uścisku Remusa Lupina pojawił się w jego głowie. Wyobraził sobie twarz Syriusza rozjaśniona jakimś dzikim, zakazanym pożądaniem, ciała Syriusza i Remusa przylegające do siebie, ich spotykające się wargi..

Z jakiegoś powodu, na te myśli poczuł dźgnięcie niemal niemożliwego do wytrzymania bólu. Nie, nie to, nie...

Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy.

- W takim razie... nadal jesteś... ty i Remus? – Dlaczego tak ciężko było mu ubrać to w słowa?

Wstrzymał oddech spoglądając na Syriusza i czując absurdalna ulgę, gdy ten potrząsnął głową.

- Remus to nadal mój drogi, drogi przyjaciel, ale nic ponad to. Nigdy właściwie nie byliśmy w sobie zakochani, widzisz, nawet kiedy byliśmy ze sobą... ale czuliśmy się ze sobą dobrze. – Głos Syriusza był miękki, a jego ciemne oczy zatracone się w jakimś odległym wspomnieniu.

- Więc nigdy się nie zakochałeś? – Głos Harry zniżył się do szeptu i przez chwile nie był pewien, czy Syriusz go usłyszał, ale wtedy ten spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Nie, Harry – powiedział cicho, a jego twarz wydała się niemożliwe wręcz piękna w migoczącym złotym świetle. – Byłem zakochany.

Nagle Harry zrozumiał. Błysk intuicji, zmieszany zarówno z bólem jak i przyjemnością, wyrwał się z niego:

- Kochałeś... mojego ojca.

Syriusz skinął głową. Jego twarz była zarumieniona, a głowa pochylona tak, że ciemne loki zasłoniły jego oczy.

– Nikomu tego nie powiedziałem, Harry. Cóż, Remus wiedział oczywiście, instynktownie, i żałował mnie. I James... - Jego głos zadrżał. – Powiedziałem Jamesowi co czuję...

Harry z trudem złapał oddech. Chciał wiedzieć, musiał widzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia czy to zniesie.

- Odwzajemniał twoje uczucie?

Syriusz powoli pokręcił głową.

- Och, kochał mnie, ale nie w taki sposób. Tylko jako przyjaciela. Myślę... myślę, że świadomość mojego cierpienia z jego winy niemal złamała mu serce, ale nie mógł mnie pokochać tak jak ja kochałem jego. Byłem w nim zakochany, a on był zakochany w Lily. To równie proste, co łamiące serce.

Harry, impulsywnie, opadł na podłogę obok Syriusza. Drżącymi dłońmi odgarnął jego ciemne włosy na bok, odsłaniając jego oczy i spojrzał mu w twarz. Zastanawiał się nagle jak ktokolwiek mógłby nie kochać Syriusza. Serce biło dziko w jego piersi i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Głos Syriusza był cichy, łagodnie zdumiony:

- Merlinie... Tak bardzo go przypominasz, Harry. Jednocześnie jesteś Jamesem i nim nie jesteś...

Harry pogłaskał go delikatnie po zarumienionej twarzy. Syriusz nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i chwycił jego dłoń, trzymając ją mocno przy swoim policzku i zamykąjąc oczy.

- Harry... - wyszeptał ochryple.

Harry poczuł jak porywa go ognista, dzika magia, inna od każdej jaką znał. Jego duszę ogarnął ogień - nie miał wolnej woli, jasnych myśli, przytomności, jedynie jedno, palące pragnienie...

Objął Syriusza ramionami i pocałował go gwałtownie - jego twarz, usta... poczuł jego ramiona wokół siebie, obejmujące go ciasno, niemal boleśnie, ognisty pocałunek odpowiadający na jego własny...

Wtedy Syriusz odsunął się zdyszany, jego oczy lśniły. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, nagłym, niemal chłopięcym uśmiechem.

- Harry! Ty mnie... czy ty mnie kochasz? – Gdy pytał, w jego głosie było coś nowego, coś przypominające nieśmiałość.

Harry poczuł nagłą, przytłaczająco tkliwą czułość wobec Syriusza.

- Oczywiście, że cię kocham – powiedział ze zdziwieniem. – Myślę, że zawsze cię kochałem. Pomijając to, że nie wiedziałem o tym do tej chwili. – Oparł się o Syriusza, odnajdując w otoczeniu czekających na niego ramion. – Ale co z tobą? Kochasz mnie – czy Jamesa?

Syriusz pocałował go delikatnie w czoło nim odpowiedział.

- Wiesz, Harry – zaczął wreszcie – kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem byłeś małym chłopcem i chciałem przede wszystkim dbać o ciebie i cię chronić. Ale od kiedy zobaczyłem cię jako młodego mężczyznę, czasem przyłapywałem się na marzeniach, że być może, któregoś dnia... któregoś dnia poczujesz coś do mnie... byłeś tak podobny do Jamesa, wiesz, to było tak, jakbym jakimś cudem odzyskał go z powrotem... wstydziłem się tych fantazji i próbowałem je odepchnąć. Powtarzałem sobie, że jedynie to sobie wyobraziłem - że coś do ciebie czuję, bo jesteś tak podobny do Jamesa.

Syriusz spojrzał na Harry'ego, głaszcząc go delikatnie po twarzy, dotykając drżącym palcem blizny w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Ale teraz, Harry, zaczynam myśleć, że to wszystko jest na odwrót. Wiem, że to absurdalne, ale równie prawdziwe. Kocham cię, Harry. Nie kocham cię, bo przypominasz Jamesa – kochałem Jamesa bo przypominał ciebie. Po prostu jeszcze cię nie znałem...

Drżące usta Syriusza dotknęły jego własnych, rozsyłając po jego ciele ogniste iskry i Harry nagle poczuł, że świat w końcu jest prawdziwy – miał wrażenie, jakby wcześniej żył jedynie na powierzchni świata i nagle zatopił się w ukrytej rzeczywistości pod spodem. Zaklęcia, różdżki, miotły i latające samochody, Dursleyowie i komórka pod schodami – to wszystko było iluzją, magiczną sztuczką w porównaniu do tego, jak rzeczywista była ta jedna chwila.


End file.
